It has long been known that various substances affect the health and/or rate of growth of mammals. In the animal husbandry industry it is desirable that various substances be implanted beneath the skin of an animal to affect the rate of growth of the animal or to control other characteristics. For instance, antibiotics can be injected to control diseases, or hormones may be injected to increase the weight or enhance the characteristics of the meat. It has been considered desirable that any substances injected be injected in the ear or neck or other portion of the subject animal at such location as to minimize effects on useful meat and minimize the likelihood that a person eating meat from the animal would ingest whatever material had been implanted. Various growth influencing substance may be used depending upon the animal or the effect desired.
Hormones such as diethyl stilbestrol have been implanted in chickens for instance where the material has the effect of caponizing a rooster, with improved production of tender meat.
The present implantation device is designed for use with any solid pellets, or materials which may be incorporated with a carrier as a solid pellet, for injection beneath the skin of the subject domestic animal.